The Supernatural Hunters - SYOC
by FreshHD78
Summary: You look at me in the modern twenty-first century city and think, 'Just a normal kid'. I'm really not. Truth is, I probably went to school with one of your ancestors. For over 600yrs, I've kept the exact same appearance since 1413. I was only 16yrs old back then. Supernatural is catching up with the Sci-Fi. Supernatural is learning about the digital. We have a link now...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! **

**FreshHD78 here, And I have just thought up an idea that I don't think has been done before. I recently bought the Being Human (UK) boxset, which if you don't already know, is a show where a vampire, werewolf and a ghost living together. And of course, trouble ensues with a plot to try and take over the world.**

**And I don't think there has been any stories where the characters are supernaturals (As far as I'm aware).**

**So that's what it is. An OC story where the characters are either Vampire, werewolf, ghost or any other form of supernatural being.**

**So here is the first chapter, so you can get an idea. It'll focus on my character in this chapter. Every time I accept an OC, I'll post a chapter on how they became supernatural.**

* * *

(Sam Winters Prologue)

You look at me in the modern twenty-first century city and think, 'Just a normal kid'. I'm really not. Truth is, I probably went to school with one of your ancestors.

For over 600yrs, I've kept the exact same appearance since 1413. I was only 16yrs old back then. More to the point, the stories you hear of mythical monsters like demons and angels that you thought were a load of shite, they really aren't.

I came from a wealthy English family which owned a hell-of-a-lot of land. So I spent my life in a nice big house with my mother and father. And my twin brother. I don't really like talking about him. He was basically the devil incarnate; always causing trouble, or returning home with a town whore.

I did mention he was evil, right? Cause he caused the domino effect that caused me to remain like I am. Our parents had decided that I was the heir to the head of the family. Including all the money and land. Which pissed him off.

So one week later, he plotted a plan which would give him the right to the family throne. He ordered the murdering of my parents and myself so it would all go directly to him.  
But it didn't go too well when the people he hired were Alpha Vampires, the first of their kind.  
They killed my parents. And they thought they killed me when they drained blood through my neck.

I don't know if my brother wanted them to purposely keep me alive. I'm still trying to find that out. I never knew what happened to him after that day, and I never heard of him ever again.

The most difficult part of the last 600yrs is controlling the blood lust. Cause a vampire needs blood. Specifically, human blood. The last blood I had was back in 1940. 73 long years without draining blood through the neck of a human.

What you don't know is that vampires have their own secret Government. They make sure that their species can blend in with the human race, giving them a house, a job, make sure that humans don't learn of our existence through a vampire that committed a crime, etc. As I have the physical age of a teenager, I had to share a home with two other vamps who recently joined the vampire species. But I'll talk about them later.

I was bitten by the first vampires, which qualifies me as an 'old one'. An order of Vampires who can withstand such things as Crosses. Not to mention our blood runs through every single vampire.

A large percentage of Vampires prefer to live the old way; Killing whoever they feed off, ruling the world. That kind of thing.  
But I'm part of the group that believe we have to move on, and get along with humans, not just want to rip their guts out through their throats.

So, I know a fair bit about technology, I enjoy doing what any normal teen does, but I don't use any of those silly social networks, cause I can't really post 'selfies' using my modern mobile telephone.

I've also noticed something else. If you spend as long as I've around technology you'll begin to notice something weird. Computers are all linked up through a frequency that is transmitted called a 'Duo Wave'.

But hidden deep within it is a third wave; which I call the 'Tri Wave'. Which is being emitted from far across space, millions of billions of miles away. It reaches the edge of the universe then just keeps going. But it is completely invisible to the human race.

I sent out a transmission to the exact point in space where it could be intercepted by whatever is sending the Tri Wave.

And I got a response…

(End of Prologue)

* * *

**Hope you like this! The form for this story should be on my profile. Please submit to this and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can :)**

**Adios! **


	2. Prologue 2: A Foxy Chic!

**A Foxy Chic**

**Still accepting OC's. So far, I have 3, not including my own.**

* * *

(Ringo Akuzaki Prologue)

So, recently I learned that immortality isn't just my species. But my species is actually quite rare. There are only around two hundred of us in existence. Well, that's mostly because we Kitsune's have very luxurious fur.

Like seriously. Our fur is so great; you could die from its cosiness.

So, almost 300 yrs ago, I became a Kitsune. Every 10 generations of my family, one of them become a Kitsune, one of the daughters most likely; it's never happened to one of the males of the family, even though the gene is passed through them.

Before you go thinking I walk the streets waving two tails and showing off my cat ears in my hair, I don't do that. Like a few other species, we can take on a human form, just to blend in.

Anyway, here are the basics on what we Kitsune's can do if you don't already know.  
1. Many Kitsunes begin when they're 12 yrs of age. They will keep that form for the next 100 yrs until they grow a tail; then becoming thirteen. Kitsunes can only have a total of 9 tails, which can take 900 yrs; I've only been around 290yrs so I resemble a 14yr old, but that'll change in a decade, when I get my third tail.  
2. We can be very VERY childish when we're in our Kitsune form. It can't be helped. We just want to have fun. But most of us have control over what we do whilst in this form; it's just our personalities that are different.  
3. We don't really get on with other supernaturals. Around 200 yrs before I was born, there was a 7 year war between Vampires and Werewolves. And my species kinda had to side with the werewolves. This is why there are so few of us. Many of them died in that war.

But our species also has a very powerful hearing ability. We could hear a whispered conversation from 100 miles away. That's why I've got a hearing aid thing; it decreases the range to only 15 metres.  
Anyway, with heightened hearing, I've been able to listening. To something I shouldn't be. It's mostly untranslatable, but I can understand that they plan on attacking the human race. And I think they may have noticed I've been listening.

They're coming for us. All of us. And nobody is noticing it cause they're too busy trying to murder each other. Which is a big problem. Cause the more fighting, the closer they get. And then we're all doomed.

* * *

(Alexei Stukov Prologue)

Blood. It is on my mind a hell-of-a-lot of the time. If my family hadn't died during World War I, I probably would have drained them dry not long after it ended. I've been a vampire for 96 yrs, and still looking 16. And some idiots ask me who my surgeon is. I don't really understand their reasoning. I do not have a surgeon.

Anyways, my story. I became a vampire when I was 16yr old, back in 1917. I lived in a small village outside Moscow, in Russia. My parents basically owned and controlled the village. Every household paid a sum of money to remain in the village. The sum of money was also put towards the purchasing of food for the whole village.

But one day, a group of men and women marched into the town. They all looked like soldiers of some sort. All wearing matching black and red outfits.

That's what I remember of them. Cause the next minute, I awoke around a pile of bodies with their guts pulled out through their throat or stomach. I was soaked in a pull of blood. For some reason, I had to stop myself from wanting to bathe in it.

A '1917 Winton Touring' car had parked where my fathers '1914 Twombly Cycle' car once sat. There was a boy. Probably the same age as me, sat in the car. I couldn't see his face, but I could see him feasting on the blood from a young girl he had pulled into the car. His white shirt and black slacks were completely drenched in blood. I didn't understand what he was saying. He was speaking English; whilst I only knew Russian.  
He suddenly said something to me in Russian.

"Добро пожаловать в высшую расу". Which translated to English, means 'Welcome to the superior race'.

That was the last I saw of him, as the car suddenly drove off.

I still hear stories about that boy. Turns out he is one of the Alpha Vampires: One of the first. He was bitten over 600 yrs ago by one of the two brothers who made a deal with the devil, to gain immortality for the price of blood.

I don't usually drink blood. I only do so when necessary. Otherwise I'll just wither away and die. So I get blood as a Christmas present. Which I can deal with.

I've had a few incidents when I've had to kill to escape a vampire trap. But I can explain that later on. Cause you need to know about the thing that frightens me. Werewolves. There is a large number of them in Russia. And cause it's in their blood to kind of hate us, whilst they're in their wolf form, I have to hide as if my life depended on it. Cause it does.

But I was told by a passing vampire that the UK is the place to be. So that's where I'm going. I guess I'll see you there…

(Chapter End)

* * *

**I'm still accepting OC's. I'll leave more information on my profile. Please submit and review.**


	3. Prologue 3: My New Home

**My New Home**

(Sabrina Williams)

You've heard about some people already that have been around for 100yrs. Whereas I've only been the way I am now for barely 100 hours. Four days ago, My bitchy stepmother made a rude remark about my late mother. So I ran away. I just wanted to be away from her. But doesn't every 16 yr old feel like that? Like they just want to run away from it all.

But you never expect your life to be flipped upside down after you've had a little tantrum. After an hour of just walking about in the city of London, I decided I should probably go back, even though my heart was saying no. So I took a quick route back via an alleyway. Which I really shouldn't have done.

As I walked down the alley, a man stood in front of the exist, not allowing me past. I turned around to see another man, almost identical to the other standing in the way I had entered. Both men had shaved the hair from their head, pale skin and both men had a black tattoo of a 10 point star on their right wrist.

I shouldn't of looked up to the sky at that moment. Cause the next time I looked at the two men, not only were they closer, their eyes had gone pitch black. And they had fangs instead of canines.

I should have struggled as they grabbed hold of me, but I knew I couldn't escape this. I was being attacked by a creature that is supposed to be fictional. They drained almost all the blood from my body.

By then I was flipping in and out of consciousness. I could see a boy who looked around my age grabbing the two men who were drinking my blood from point in my legs that they had punctured to gain access to near arteries.

"Okay you two mendicants, if you don't leave now, I'm going to tie a cross to your neck and watch you burn. Painfully" The boy whispered into the two men's ears.

The two men just looked at the boy, then left the alleyway, not turning around to face the boy.

"Put down the stake" The boy said.

He couldn't of seen the stake in the first place. It was hidden in the sleeve of one of the men's coat. They left the stake on the side of the road, just outside the alleyway.

The boy then looked at me, and crouched down to my level, as I was slouched against the brick wall.

"Sorry about that. I am sorry that you have been dragged into this. I'm Sam, and I think I can assist you in your current state"

I could feel myself drifting again, as I began to fall unconscious.

The next thing I knew, I was in a bed. A comfortable one at that. I had woken up suddenly due to a dream of my parents. But it wasn't that I missed them. I just felt as if I wanted to pull out their guts through their chests.

What the hell is happening to me!

* * *

(Sam Winters)

Okay, back to me. As I am one of the oldest vampires in existence, my name is known. Widely known. Vampire crews on the other side of the world know who I am. And my enemies knew who I was. I was feared by millions. I could have conquered continents with a flick of my wrist. But in 1940, I decided on giving all that up. I had gone too far. With over 500yrs of murdering and blood sucking, I ended it all.  
In 1940, I was in London with two other vampires, a man and a woman. I was supposed to imitate being their son. I ended up staying with them due to a German bomb destroying my only way out of this damn country. But luckily they had a cellar which contained bottles upon bottles of blood. So I accepted staying with them.

But as the Second World War had broken out four months previous, I had the problem of my appearance. Because I still look 16, they think of me as a kid. So I was evacuated. Greatest piss-take ever!

I ended up in a large house in the countryside. I was stuck in one large house with twenty other people; Four human adults and sixteen human children. It would have been safer for them to stay in the city.

I held back for as long as I could.

But after going at least two weeks without blood, I cracked.

Every time I kill, I learn all their knowledge. I gain their emotions, thoughts, memories. But my own are far more superior, so all the souls I have taken are pushed to the back.

But the worst part is I have to deal with their names. I can never forget them. They're embedded in my soul. Teeth more like it.

Stella. Oscar. Amelia. Benedict. Arya. Theon. Those are only a few of the names. Even my best friend is embedded into my soul. I force myself to remember their names. I don't want to, but I use it to remind myself not to drink again.

After all that, I travelled over to America, where I had been many times before. I remained there for a solid fifty years.

Ever since I stopped drinking blood, I have been looked down at by other vampires, who see me as a human sympathiser. I'm treated like a nobody by many in the vampire community. I'm treated even worse by the Hellsing Organization.

* * *

(Azaar Liwaru)

Hey! I'm Azaar. And from what I know, there aren't many of my kind. Very few actually. I may be the only one. I am a shapeshifter, but I've only been able to shapeshift into one specific creature; A grey furred dire wolf.

So, for many years, I lived a normal life in Azad Kashmir in Pakistan. But quite recently, I have been thinking that I don't belong with my family. They are not the same as me. And I worry, that if I can't control my transformation ability, I'm putting their lives on the line. My mother. My father. My sister.

So I have to get away. As far away as possible if necessary. Right now, I'm hidden in a large lorry which is exporting a large number of packages to France. Once I'm there, I'm probably going to stowaway on a ship crossing the English Channel.

My first transformation was the worst. I was 14 at the time. I had an argument with my parents, which ended with me being sent to my room. I was so full of rage, and adrenaline for some reason. So I didn't notice that I had started to shapeshift. I actually didn't notice the entire time. So the next morning, I awoke to see my room in complete shambles. My bed had been torn apart, the sheets were turned to shreds and pieces of wallpaper had been scratched off.

I could tell my parents were scared of me now. Because of what I had done to the room, they thought I could do to them. But several days later, my Grandpa (From my dad's side) arrived. That's when I learned I got this special talent from him. He told me that it passes a generation in our family, which is why my dad was as surprised as my mother, because he didn't have this talent.

So with my Grandpa's help, I learned to control when I shapeshift; how to avoid it happening and the like. But my parents say that I seem to be becoming more like the beast I turn into every time I transform. I can agree with them in some aspects of my appearance. You wouldn't really expect somebody at the age of 16 to have a moustache and a goatee. I also have quite a fair bit of muscle mass, but that's because I'm 5ft 6in.

Anyway, London, here I come!

(chapter End)

* * *

**So, just one more prologue chapter. In this chapter, you saw Kitefire's OC (Sabrina Williams) and 's OC (Azaar Liwaru). **

** : I didn't know which side of the family to put the Grandpa on, so I just put him on the side that my Grandpa's from.**

**Kitefire: I decided to give your OC a first person view due to the fact that she is the latest addition to the supernatural family.**

**So each character will have a subplot, which I have planned out. For example, Sabrina's subplot is coping with being part of the demons of the moon.**

**Anyway, next chapter will see Neucom executive's OC and An Anon Fellow's OC. BUT….There may be space for one more OC (Preferably a Ghost).**

**Anyways, See ya later!**


End file.
